Many web pages are dynamically created, meaning that the final page viewed by the user of a web browser is generated at least partially by the browser rendering process. Embedded objects, such as script, images, and style sheets, are often embedded in the web page and affect the content and appearance of the rendered web page. For example, executing script objects, such as JavaScript code, often affects how a web page appears to a user and changes the content displayed for the page. But running script objects is processing intensive and often results in downloading other embedded object, which can be burdensome to network bandwidth and can slow the loading of the web page. In mobile computing device, such as smart phones and tablets, such additional activities can drain battery power.